dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Swords (3.5e Suit)
=Swords= Summary::The metaphorical edge of these swords cuts through lies, deceptions, magic, and flesh. As is the convention for Suits, the casting time is listed in parentheses. Ace (low) (Immediate): A target within Medium range must win an opposed Concentration check against you or fail to cast the spell, power, or spell-like ability they're casting. Two (Swift): Summon a +1 magic martial slashing weapon into your hand. This weapon lasts for 1 round per caster level. The enhancement bonus of the item increases by +1 every four caster levels. Three (Standard): As zone of truth. Four (Standard): As dispel magic, but no maximum caster level. Five (Standard): As spiritual weapon, but the weapon is any martial slashing weapon, and it gets a +1 bonus to attack rolls per three caster levels. Six (Swift): Imbue a slashing weapon you touch with the power to cut through illusions. The slashing weapon may make a Will save (harmless) to resist this effect. As an attack action, the wielder of the weapon may attack something and make a Will save to disbelieve it. If it's an illusion and the wielder successfully saves, the illusion is dispelled utterly. If not, the wielder might still hit something with the attack. The slashing weapon possesses this power for 1 hour per caster level. Seven (Standard): For 1 round per caster level, any character within Medium range of you who takes action that can be disrupted by failing a Concentration check must make a Concentration check (DC 10 + your caster level + the ability modifier you use to calculate card save DC's) or fail to do that action. Eight (Standard): Summon a 100 medium longswords per caster level in the sky 100' above one contiguous 10' square per level. Each target within the targeted region takes 5d8+your caster level points of piercing and slashing damage. Targets who succeed on a Reflex save take only 1d8+your caster level points of piercing and slashing damage. The longswords remain on the ground for 1 hour per caster level. Nine (1 Minute): Imbue a slashing weapon you touch with the power to recognize lies and deceptions. The slashing weapon may make a Will save (harmless) to resist this effect. It gains Spot, Listen, Sense Motive, and Forgery check modifiers equal to 5 + your caster level + your character level. It shivers at different frequencies when it detects lies, when it detects disguises, when it detects forged documents, and when it detects hidden creatures. The slashing weapon possesses this power for 1 hour per caster level. Ten (1 Minute): As greater spell immunity. Jack (1 Round): Transform into a magic greatsword for up to 1 hour per caster level, with a +1 enhancement bonus per two caster levels that may be invested in more interesting bonuses. You can continue to play cards during this time, and can change back as a standard action. You still possess all your senses and can speak while a greatsword. Queen (Immediate): As true strike, but you may give this benefit to a target creature within Close range, and no focus is necessary. King (Full-round): Take a coup de gras against a target with a greatsword or longsword. Instead of making a fortitude save to avoid death, they heal 10 hit points per caster level, and are cured of all diseases, poisons, ability damage and drain, level drain, fatigue, exhaustion, and curses. If they took sufficient damage to die before healed in this way, they still die. Ace (high) (Standard): As animate objects, but can only animate short swords, longswords, greatswords, and bastard swords, and can attack as though they were wielding themselves. In addition, they get a bonus to attack rolls equal to half your caster level, and stay animated for 1 hour per caster level. ---- → Suits Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Suit